guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spawning Power
Am I the only one who sees Ritualist primary Minion Masters replacing Necromancer primary MM's? Explosive Growth, Boon of Creation, and Attuned Was Songkai all make for an incredible minion mastery combo. Example; Using the above skills, you summon two Bone Minions out of a new corpse. The nearest foe (nearby) is struck for 106 damage, and you gain a total of 5 energy. (+18 from Boon of Creation (Two minions) and Attuned was Songkai will reduce the energy down to 12.5ish... lets assume it rounds up to 13. Basically, even though the minions are a lower level, you can be extremely consistent in your summons, since you gain energy for making a minion, not when something dies. Also, very high spammage of Death Nova can help to make you even better. Just saying... I might have to replace my MM, not something that seems very fun! =p :Yeah I already have a Rt/N MM build setup. Spawning Power will not make minions attack with more damage (higher level) but it does give them much more health then they will ever obtain from a Necro primary. And a ritualist can easily manage the energy required for mm'ing with its spawning power skills. Not sure whether I want to use Attuned Was Songkai or Animate Flesh Golem, however. I'm thinking attuned would be more effective in alliance battles but Flesh would be better in smaller arenas or PvE. | Chuiu 13:11, 5 April 2006 (CDT) ::But as primary Rt you cannot skill Death Magic to 16, thus you won't be able to get max. amount of minions, nor will your minions have a high level. Also their health and armor and damage are dependent on their level. I don't think you can replace a MM by a Rt like that. A Rt MM would be something different but not a replacement. At the end the minions of a necro MM die because of the great degen that cannot be healed enough anymore, same will happen with minions of a Ritu --Birchwooda Treehug 10:49, 23 June 2007 (CDT) For the record: spawning power does not affect pets. If you are still unconvinced, try for yourself: Create a PvP Ritualist with Spawning Power on at least 12. Take an elder companion (480HP) to the Torch of Hexes on the PvP island. If I remember correctly, it will degenerate 4hp/sec. Now take the time your companion needs to die. That should be exactly 120 seconds. Move around while waiting, else your companion will stray from the torch and have the hex dispelled after 20 seconds. --Nilles 19:08, 18 June 2006 (CDT) :Are there still ppl who think spawning power affects pets? o_O""" -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 19:28, 18 June 2006 (CDT) ::Well, I deleted a paragraph from the ritualist guide which was referring to it. --Nilles 20:00, 18 June 2006 (CDT) :::Sigh, when things like this happens, I comfort myself by considering it a natural effect of having a population diverse in many different ways. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 20:02, 18 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Googling this subject gives conflicting answers. I would call it not confirmed, but debated and disagreed upon.--Arcady 20:14, 18 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Despite common belief, google is not the answer to everything and basing yourself on an authority (fansite BWE reports) is not going to help. Here is the solution: reproduce the experiment. That takes about 5 minutes. --Nilles 20:19, 18 June 2006 (CDT) :::::THe burden of proof should be on the side who claims Spawning Powers affect pets. Pets are in no way created, however you interpret it. any claim that they are affected by Spawning Powers need to submit proof. Regardless, we already ahve counter proof that it doesn't affect pets anyways. If you googled and found conflicting answers, please show us any test results used to suppport the claim that Spawning Powers affect pets from those google results. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 23:09, 18 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::He submitted this link to a Beta Weekend article as being arguable. The line he is probably referring to is PvP Beta Weekend "Spawning Power makes these spirits tougher, but they also strengthen Rangers’ pets and rituals as well." It could be that Arcady is just mistaking outdated Beta information for claimed truth or just doesn't care about either being true. I want to know what to do with the part of the article now. I am reluctant to revert it again without consent. --Nilles 07:34, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::That particular link (dignews) is WAY too weak an argument, AND we have explicit test results showing pets are not affected. I think for now, the wiki's official stance on the matter should be Spawning Powers does not affect pets, and consider the opposite claim as common misconception (as opposed to "not confirmed, debated and disagreed upon"). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 08:12, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::::And to debunk any future myths of pets getting additional HP, info under Spawning Power topic in this State of the Game is pretty clear.--Zampani 19:47, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::::Thank you for clarifying that Spawning Power does not affect pets... it is not a trivial thing what is to be understood by "created"... because, other others words like; skill, attack, damage, ..., are not trivialy understood, but, they have different senses in GW. Still more, a pet is not born a pet, it is tamed to be a pet, therefore the pet may be said to be created from an animal, as a sculpture is created from a piece of marble. Resume: Not an irrelevant clarification.--62.42.26.80 08:24, 7 August 2006 (CDT) Casting symbol? No casting symbol? --Armond Warblade (talk) 16:18, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :It shares the casting symbol with unlinked Ritualist spells. -- Gordon Ecker 20:31, 10 June 2007 (CDT) ::More correctly, unlinked rt spells share spawning power's symbol. =P M s4 23:43, 10 June 2007 (CDT) star servants are given to necro primaries. How could one think they would be affected by spawning? how does one even test that. Maybe they would be affected if you could try it... — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 14:00, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :Ritualist of Grenth blessing gives +1 to Spawning Power for secondary Ritualists. It would be difficult to test due to the 4% Health difference. -- Gordon Ecker 20:26, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :::In other words "invisible spawning power"-Chrisworld 02:14, 29 June 2007 (CDT) ::::I forgot about degeneration, which would make it pretty simple with a stop watch or recording software thanks to the constant degeneration. It might be marginally useful if you're trying to vanquish the area. -- Gordon Ecker 03:38, 29 June 2007 (CDT) PvE only skills Under Spawning Power is where it's relation with PvE only skills should be discussed. If I had a PvE Rt I'd be happy to do the research. Applicable skills I can think of are: Summon Ice Imp | Summon Mursaat | Summon Naga Shaman | Summon Ruby Djinn | Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support --Mooseyfate 17:17, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :What's there to research in Spawning Power? All you have to do is work out how much health these summons have, then use a calculator for the 4%/rank of Spawning Power bonus. --Kale Ironfist 18:45, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::I was wondering if anyone knew if these summons are affected yet? Unfortunately, my ritualist hasn't gotten far enough in GWEN to perform any tests/calculations myself and I'm not sure getting these skills is worth the effort of getting yet another character that far (My ritualist is among my newest characters). --Glospey :::Not only Asuran Summons, but what about creatures from Summoning Stones? Though highly unlikely, it might work. -- 19:56, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::::It does affect Asura summons and Ebon Vanguard spirits and Assassins. With Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support, the assassin is spawned at the enemy's location, and all Spawning power triggers happen there. Unsure of summoning stones.Lord Twitchiopolis 19:18, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Spawning power...buff? I think this Primary Attribute is quite useless! They should improve it alot! What is 40% more health on a spirit that is level SEVEN and thus takes 70 damage per normal melee hit? Make it so it either: *Returns 1 energy per full 4 ranks (4/8/12/16) whenever a spirit creature dies *Or: Improves the level of animated stuff by 1 at breakpoints 3, 6, 9, 13, 18 :Spawning Power greatly improves spirits that use their health for their effects, such as Rejuvenation, but for other I do agree it needs a little improvement. Maybe have each level slightly improve AL or something? --Gimmethegepgun 19:59, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :This is why any good Ritualist learns to set their spirits out of combat range. (T/ ) 20:53, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::But if people are smart, why would we need this anyways. Spawning power still doesn't really help. It is kinda weak, while having a couple of benefits, only the weapon spell one is really useful. The extra health isn't gonna help spirits if they're being targeted. If they aren't targeted, why have spawning power( unless you've got some of the skills of course)? Event Horizon 21:49, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :::gud skillz (T/ ) 22:46, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::::My rit has 3 spawning power because it has no synergy with my build. Vitae is better.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 22:48, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Spawning is terrible. It is very conditional and most of the time it's too useless to actually spec more than 2-3 points in it. Every single other profession relies upon its primary attribute, and with the posible exception of Warriors (who have several staple skills in the attribute), define the character and give them synergy with other professions. Rits barely synergize with their own attributes, and synergize with, like, 2 attributes outside of their profession (Death Magic and Wilderness Survival). I'd say Rits are in dire need of a buff to their primary attribute. Right now there isn't much reason to take Rit primary except for runes. --Jaigoda 03:59, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::::: *except for runners/"lolol I keep Weapon of X on the guildlord". (T/ ) 04:50, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Spawning power works excellently on some weapon spells (such as Great Dwarf Weapon) and really saves my spirits from devastating AoE attacks (without Spawning Power they die instantly, with it I have a chance to summon them the heck outta there!). But it still needs a bit more of a buff, maybe 1 energy per 4 ranks for every weapon spell that expires? Still anyone who says Spawning sucks is wrong.-- 21:25, 10 July 2009 (UTC)